Give Up
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [EXO] Yixing yang mempertahankan harga dirinya dan Yifan yang ingin membantu teman lama walau harus membunuhnya. FanXing/KrAy/Krispy Lays


EXO © SM Entertainment

Give Up © Kaizen Katsumoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, Sho-ai aka BL, Drabble

Pair: FanXing/YifanYixing/KrisLay/KrAy/Krispy Lays

Prompt Writing bersama Ryuuki Katsumoto

.

.

.

Berlari di bawah guyuran senja sambil menanti malaikat kematian menjemput bukanlah keinginan Yixing. Keadaan yang membuatnya berada di situasi seperti itu. Awalnya kehidupan Yixing baik-baik saja sampai sosok tinggi itu mendatanginya, menakuti, hingga membuatnya merasa ciut setelah mendengar ucapan si tinggi.

"Keluarlah bersamaku."

Karena Yixing orang baik. Ya, terlalu baik untuk dapat mengkhianati grup tenar berlabel SM Entertainment, lalu bergabung bersamanya—si pria tinggi—Kris atau Wu Yifan. Secara pribadi bagi Yixing, Yifan adalah orang paling jahat, yang paling Yixing benci, menghancurkan rasa solidarisme dan meremukkan dirinya hingga menjadi kepingan kecil.

Kenyataannya Yifan memiliki pandangan bertolak belakang dengan Yixing, dia tidak menganggap jalan yang sudah dipilihnya salah, justru ia ingin membawa Yixing bersamanya untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu agar terbebas bersamanya. Namun perlu digarisbawahi bahwa Yixing terlalu baik, berkhianat bukan bagian dari dirinya. Sementara menurut Yifan, daripada baik, dia lebih cocok disebut tolol, seorang idiot yang mau dimanfaatkan perusahaan, menjadi sebuah pion yang bisa dimainkan sesuka hati.

Hal itu membuat Yifan geram, kenapa Yixing mau diperlakukan secara tidak adil, dia hanya perlu keluar dan bisa terlepas sepertinya. Dia tidak mengerti apakah Yixing seorang masokis yang menikmati siksaan atau memang bodoh seperti yang dia katakan tadi. Yifan tahu Yixing itu polos, tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan sampai membuatnya merasa marah mencapai ubun-ubun, berpikir mungkin membunuhnya menjadi satu-satunya jalan terbaik menghentikan sikap keras kepalanya.

Mengejar Yixing menjadi sangat menarik, Yifan merasa seperti predator sekarang, sementara Yixing adalah seekor kelinci kecil—santapan ternikmat baginya. Wajah berbalut keringat pemuda itu seakan menjadi candu ketika ekspesinya berubah ketakutan. Sangat menyenangkan. Menyenangkan.

Yixing terus berlari melawan Yifan yang berjalan santai dengan kaki panjangnya. Keduanya sama-sama bermandikan cahaya jingga kemerahan dari ufuk barat dimana lautan bebas menjadi tempat pembaringan terakhir bagi sang surya. Pasir putih menguning, sebuah batu karang terselip di antaranya sukses membuat kaki Yixing tersandung dan tersungkur di atas lapisan pasir.

Yixing mengerang seraya meremas butir-butir kecil di tangannya, meruntuk akan kecerobohannya sendiri. Suara langkah kaki terdengar konstan menyusul keberadaan Yixing, otomatis membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dimana postur Yifan berdiri tegap menjulang lengkap dengan tatapan elang mematikan. Badan Yixing membeku seketika, kakinya lemas, bahkan tak lagi merasa nyeri di pergelangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Yifan saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. "Ayo lari! LARILAH!"

Terpacu oleh teriakan Yifan membuat Yixing tak memiliki pilihan lain, kecuali menurut. Pemuda itu mulai tergerak merangkak, melangkahkan kembali tungkainya walau dengan terseret. Napas Yixing tersengal-sengal, berbeda dari Yifan yang menghirup konstan oksigen.

Di saat seperti ini, Yixing yang lemah adalah pemandangan favoritnya. Manik yang biasa dipenuhi kilat harapan dan ambisi itu kini terlihat meredup, nyaris putus asa. Dan jurang keputusasaan itu semakin terlihat jelas ketika Yixing menatap kosong di depan sana, kakinya berhenti berlari. Deru napas dan peluhnya kini bercampur menjadi satu bersama air mata sia-sia.

Sebuah dinding—tebing terjal, berbatu lancip berdiri menjulang di depan Yixing. Sebuah halangan besar yang mematikan langkahnya. Dia menatap rintangan itu setengah tidak percaya. Bagaimana ia harus melewatinya? Apakah semua yang dia lakukan selama ini sia-sia?

"Sudah selesai perjuanganmu, Xing?"

Yixing kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan sang mantan _leader_ telah menatap tajam seolah siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Seperti dugaannya, Yixing tak gentar dengan gertakan Yifan, walau tak dapat dipungkiri tubuh ringkih itu bergetar saat Yifan bersuara. Dia masih belum ingin berakhir. Mengabaikan Yifan, kini dia berlari menuju dinding bebatuan—berusaha menaikinya hanya dengan bermodalkan nekat.

Yifan menghela napas melihatnya, dia membenci Yixing, terutama pada sifat keras kepalanya. Diam, dia memandangi tubuh Yixing sibuk memanjat, bau laut menyengat, otomatis mendorongnya untuk melihat lautan—dimana kini matahari perlahan tenggelam disertai sinar jingga menyilaukan. Hanya ada mereka berdua, keadaan yang amat romantis bila Yixing bersedia _'jatuh'_ bersamanya tanpa melakukan perlawanan seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini, sama dengan Luhan dan Tao.

Yifan adalah _leader_ , tepatnya mantan _leader_ —sosok yang menjadi panutan, dia tahu persis mana yang baik dan buruk bagi kariernya dan ' _teman-temannya_ ', juga yang pertama menyadari bahwa kebaikan bagi kariernya tidak selamanya indah. Kebaikan yang dimaksudnya juga bisa menyebabkan rasa sakit bagi beberapa pihak, dan Yixing menjadi salah satu bagian yang merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Semenjak tragedi itu, Yixing tak lagi ingin mempercayai Yifan, posisi kepercayaan yang Yixing berikan padanya runtuh seketika hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Yixing benar-benar membencinya—Wu Yifan.

Bukan hal sulit bagi Yifan untuk memahami apa yang Yixing rasakan, seluruh gerak-geriknya saja sudah cukup memberitahu Yifan segalanya. Ironisnya adalah mereka yang dulunya satu kesatuan—berdiri di satu panggung, kini harus menjadi kubu berlawanan. Yifan berjalan pada karier solonya, sementara Yixing bertahan dalam grup demi para fans. Terdengar muluk, seakan dia hidup hanya untuk fans. Yifan merasa muak dengan sifat itu, sok baiknya, keras kepalanya, juga keegoisannya. Semua yang dilakukan Yixing adalah apa yang tidak dapat dia lakukan—kelemahannya. Dia tidak ingin memiliki kelemahan, ingin menghancurkan—membunuhnya sekarang juga untuk menghapus semua penderiataannya.

"Menyerahlah." Nada Yifan merendah, dia meraih Yixing yang bahkan tidak tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, bukan karena bengong tapi memang dinding bebatuan itu tidak mungkin dipanjat hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tubuh Yixing terjatuh hanya dengan sebuah tarikan dari Yifan, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu tanpa adanya perlawanan berarti.

Yixing bergeming, membiarkan pelukan Yifan menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan. Keduanya sama diam, sama-sama terduduk di atas tanah berpasir, tak ada yang melakukan gerakan lebih kecuali napas tersengal Yixing yang perlahan normal.

Di mata Yifan, keadaan Yixing saat ini tak lebih seperti seekor unicorn cacat yang sudah kehilangan sebelah sayapnya, letih pada kehidupan, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia terjatuh dengan sendirinya, akan sangat menyakitkan jika unicorn itu terbang dengan sebelah sayap rapuh ke tempat tertinggi, lalu jatuh, maka dia akan mengalami rasa sakit luar biasa.

Di sinilah tugas Yifan sebagai seekor naga yang gagal menemani terbang sang unicorn di tengah jalan. Dia akan terbang menggunakan sayap apinya, Yifan akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menangkap unicorn itu, merengkuhnya, membimbingnya agar turun perlahan. Kali ini adalah proses paling sulit karena Yixing bukanlah orang yang mudah. Semua harus dipertimbangkan secara matang dan hati-hati. Bisakah dia melakukannya?

Yifan mengeratkan remasan di bahu Yixing sekaligus meminta sebuah perhatian. "Semua sudah berakhir. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras. Jika kau sudah merasa lelah, kau bisa menjatuhkan dirimu kapan saja karena aku akan selalu berada di bawah untuk menangkapmu dan memastikan kau tidak terluka sedikit pun. Setelah sekian lama, untuk pertama kalinya, percayalah padaku lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan terakhirku, aku akan melindungimu. Untuk itu, jangan melawan, karena aku akan _membunuhmu_ secara perlahan tanpa adanya rasa sakit."

.

.

.

Fin

 _A/n: Saya merasa terjebak dengan Writer Block, sebenarnya bukan cuma saya tapi si Ryuuki juga terjebak di posisi yang sama, akhirnya kami memutuskan membuat prompt acak ini supaya bisa melanjutkan tulisan masing-masing. Kami membuat 2 kata kunci di fic kami, yang pertama "sunset glow" dan yang kedua "pembunuhan", keduanya sama-sama random terucap. Saya membuat dalam versi KrAy, sementara Ryuuki dalam versi ChanBaek. Tentu saja dua cerita kami tidak sama, hanya saja menggunakan kata kunci yang sama, maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan._


End file.
